Sitting on the Fence
by basketcases02
Summary: (Kill me Kiss Me) Ghoon-Hahm comes up with a plan to steal Que-Min away from Jung-Woo. He's going to date Jung-Woo and he'll need a little help from his gang. Pairings are a surprise. [Complete]
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Lee Young Yuu

****

Warning: This story will contain non-graphic male/male pairings. If you don't like, don't read.

****

Author's Note: Based off the first three mangas of _Kill Me Kiss Me. _Please review. Thanks.

****

Sitting on the Fence

Knocking on the Door Where You Live

"What does she see in him?" Ghoon-Hahm growled as he kicked the wall.

"Calm down, boss, just be patient and she'll come around." Won Hee said as he adjusted the bandana in his chin length blond hair.

"It looks like you aren't having much luck with the ladies," Der Jay taunted. Ghoon-Hahm walked over to him and smacked him on the back of the head knocking off his hat.

"Hey," Der Jay whined.

"I will have Que-Min, just you wait and see. By the time I'm through with her she'll be saying, _Jung-Woo who_?"

"And just how are you going to do that. Jung-Woo isn't even interested in her, and she still won't give you the time of day." Jin Lee said as he fed Yeong Joon a fish stick. They gave each other longing looks before Ghoon-Hahm snorted in disgust.

"Anyone who couldn't appreciate Que-Min's long black hair, slender legs, shapely hips, and nice rack would have to be gay. And I'd be willing to bet my life savings that Jung-Woo is gay," Ghoon-Hahm laughed madly.

"That's probably why she likes him. You saw the way she was looking at me and Yeong Joon when she met us," Jin Lee smirked.

"Hmm." Ghoon-Hahm could feel the wheels turning in his head. She liked gay guys, so that was why she was attracted to Jung-Woo and not him. He was probably the sort of manly man that a girl like Que-Min would hate. She wanted to be the man in the relationship, so naturally she wanted a more feminine man.

"That it, I got it!" He shouted with excitement. All of his gang members looked at him as though he had lost it. "From now on I'm going to be gay." Won Hee began laughing hysterically nearly wetting himself. Der Jay looked as though he was going to throw up. Jin Lee dropped the fish stick he was feeding Yeong Joon and squeaked. Yeong Joon just stared at him with the same blank expression he always had. "I'm going to get her attention and you guys are going to help." Ghoon-Hahm said triumphantly as he looked around at his fellow gang members.

"No way, boss, that's going above and beyond the call of duty." Jin Lee said shaking his head from side to side.

"And just who do you plain on being gay with? Because Jin Lee is mine." Yeong Joon said as he pulled Jin into a protective embrace.

"Don't worry, I've already decided the best way to get her attention. I'm going for Jung-Woo. She'll notice me for sure if I'm running around with him."

"But you hate him." Der Jay pointed out.

"Exactly, I'll be killing two birds with one stone. I'll catch Que-Min's heart and break Jung-Woo's when he finds out I was just using him," Ghoon-Hahm grinned. His gang grew silent and stared at him as though he were mad.

"Man, you're evil, and that's coming from me," Der Jay mumbled.

"Well, lets get to work, guys." Ghoon-Hahm said snapping his fingers.

000

Que-Min stared across the classroom at the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. Jung-Woo was beautiful in every way from his long blond hair, large blue eyes, luscious lips, muscular chest to his…

"Que-Min stop daydreaming and pay attention, or I will send you out in the hall." The teacher huffed giving her a stern look.

"Sorry Sir." Que-Min blushed when the whole class looked back at her. She hadn't realized she had spaced out.

She spent the rest of the class period trying not to look at Jung-Woo. Que-Min breathed a sigh of relief when the class was finally over. She pushed her way to the front of the classroom to get one last glance at the blond, but there was another tall blond who blocked her way. She huffed trying to push her way past Kun who was stopped in front of her talking to his friend Ga-Woon

"Yeah, you should come with Tae and me; she wouldn't mind," Ga-Woon said.

"I don't want to impose." Kun responded still blocking Que-Min's route to freedom.

"Aww, just go with us please."

"No"

"Please." Ga-Woon pleaded as he gave him a sad look.

"No way in hell are you dragging me along on some date with Tae. I'm afraid she might turn me into the pansy you've become."

"I'm not a pansy." Ga-Woon's voice trembled as his face flushed red with anger.

"That's it! Kun just go with them, so you can move and I can leave." Que-Min said tapping her foot impatiently.

"Excuse me." Kun said arching an eyebrow at her. _He's hot, but he sure is a_ _bastard. The model type always are, _Que-Min thought.

"Hey aren't you part of the pretty boy fan club?" Ga-Woon asked as he finally noticed her.

"No," Que-Min lied.

"That's right you are," Kun snapped. Que-Min could hear the anger in his voice. She backed away slowly.

"Yeah, you are the ones who keep passing altered pictures of us in provocative situations with guys," Ga-Woon said shakily. She backed away some more noticing the two boys' anger.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever, just tell your little friends to stop doing it." Kun said as he eyed the picture of him and Ga-Woon kissing on the front of her folder. They both moved aside to let her pass. She quickly made her way out of the classroom disappointed that she wouldn't get a final glance at Jung-Woo.

000

Ghoon-Hahm smirked as he watched Jung-Woo walk into his apartment. Today was Jung-Woo's lucky day. Ghoon-Hahm had gone all out with the help of his gang. He was dressed well and had flowers in his hand. He was so sexy he had to admit even he'd do himself. Sliding his sunglasses up his nose, he made his way towards Jung-Woo's apartment.

Ghoon-Hahm banged on the door and waited for Jung-Woo to answer it.

"Just a minute, Tae." Jung-Woo hollered from the other side of the door. A few seconds latter the door opened and Jung-Woo peeked out to find Ghoon-Hahm holding some flowers and grinning at him. The door was quickly slammed in Ghoon-Hahm's face. He heard the door lock as he tugged on the handle.

"Open the door, Jung-Woo."

"No! I really don't' feel like being beat up today. Just leave me alone." Ghoon-Hahm winced remembering how he had punched the brat in the stomach the last time.

"Please open the door. I just want to talk to you." Ghoon-Hahm said softening his tone.

"No, just go away!" That was it. Ghoon-Hahm was starting to get pissed. Here he was about to give Jung-Woo the time of his life, and he wouldn't even open the door.

"Open the door." Ghoon-Hahm yelled feeling the anger swelling in his chest.

"Never," Jung-Woo cried.

"Open the damn door, Jung-Woo!" He hollered as he beat the flowers against the door. The flower petals fell off drifting to the floor. "I'll break it down if you don't let me in."

"Go ahead and try." Jung-Woo's shaky voice was muffled from the other side. Ghoon -Hahm began kicking the door. HE continued to kick at it until a key fell down from the ledge above. He grinned picking up the key. It was his lucky day; the little bastard kept a spare key outside. He used it and kicked open the door. Jung-Woo was huddled in a corner with his hands over his head for protection.

"Please don't hurt me. I don't want anymore hospital bills," Jung-Woo cried. Ghoon-Hahm sneered down in disgust at the small shacking boy in the corner. He felt like kicking him but refrained remembering what he was there for.

"Get off the floor. I'm not here to hurt you." Ghoon-Hahm said giving the small blond a suave smile. Jung-Woo stood up, but still cowered in the corner. "I came to see if you wanted to go out to eat with me." He said as he handed the stems in his hand to Jung-Woo. Jung-Woo carefully took the stems of the once beautiful flowers with an expression of fear and confusion. Ghoon-Hahm pushed his glasses back into his dark brown hair. He stared into Jung-Woo's sky blue eyes and waited for a response. "So, do you want to go on a date with me or not?" Ghoon-Hahm tapped his foot impatiently.

"Um… uh… date?" Was all Jung-Woo could stutter out.

"Is that a yes?"

"I thought you hated me?" Jung-Woo asked as his voice shook. He backed further into the corner as though he were waiting to be hit.

"No, I just beat you up because I was uncomfortable with my sexuality. But now I've come to terms with it, so I won't be taking it out on you." He said quoting what Jin Lee had told him to say.

"Oh," was all Jung-Woo said.

"I'm attracted to you, so that's why I picked on you."

"Is that how you treat everyone your attracted to, you beat them half to death? Well, if that's the case then find someone else to like," Jung-Woo huffed.

"So, I guess this means you wont go out to eat with me." Ghoon-Hahm said as he turned around. He heard Jung-Woo's stomach growl loudly and turned back to face him. He saw Jung-Woo rub his stomach and looked at Ghoon-Hahm with dread.

"I guess I could give it a try. I will go out to eat with you," Jung-Woo said with defeat. Ghoon-Hahm could tell the only reason the boy was agreeing to go was because he was starving. Jung-Woo lived by himself according to Que-Min, so the boy didn't get much to eat. He remembered her saying how Jung-Woo usually ate a lot during school.

"Well, lets get going." He said grabbing Jung-Woo by the hand and leading him towards the door.

TBC


	2. Showing GhoonHahm New Tricks

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Lee Young Yuu

****

Warning: This story will contain non-graphic male/male pairings. If you don't like, don't read.

****

Author's Note: Based off the first three mangas of _Kill Me Kiss Me. _Please review. Thanks.

****

Sitting on the Fence

Showing Ghoon-Hahm New Tricks

Ghoon-Hahm stared in shock as he watched the petite blond wolf down a third bowl of rice. They hadn't talked since Jung-Woo was too busy shoveling food down his throat. Not that Ghoon-Hahm minded he had no idea what to say anyway. As far as he could tell he and Jung-Woo had nothing in common. He just had to keep in mind why he was doing this: Que-Min would eventually see them together and instantly fall in love with him. Ghoon-Hahm grinned at the thought of finally getting to hold Que-Min in his arms. Ever since he was a kid all he could think about was her.

"Um, is there something on my face?" Jung-Woo whispered from across the table as he blushed and wiped his face off on his napkin.

"No," Ghoon-Hahm responded. He must have been staring at him. He was happy to see he could make Jung-Woo blush just by staring at him.

"Can I get some to take home, please?" Jung-Woo said giving Ghoon-Hahm a sweet smile.

"Only if I get to come over sometime this week to help you finish it off." Ghoon-Hahm gave him a wolfish one in return.

"Ok." Jung-Woo's smile faded and it went back to his normal poker face. Jung-Woo ordered some seconds and desert to go as Ghoon-Hahm paid for the dinner and left a large tip for the waitress.

"Where to now?" Ghoon-Hahm asked as they walked awkwardly towards Jung-Woo's house.

"I don't know, you're the one who asked me out."

"Fine, then will go back to your place," Ghoon-Hahm said suggestively. Jung-Woo gulped and looked away from him in embarrassment.

"Why don't we go to the park and visit my dog after we droop off the food," Jung-Woo suggested.

"Fine, we'll go see your damn mutt."

"He's not a damn mutt. You take that back, you bastard." Jung-Woo shouted in anger.

"Calm down. I take it back ok. Lets just go." With that both boys made their way towards Jung-Woo's apartment not noticing the third party following behind them.

000

They had stopped by Jung-Woo's apartment to drop off the food and pick up a can of dog food. Now they were approaching the park at a fast pace. Jung-Woo's face lit up as soon as he saw the little white ball of fluff running toward them. Ghoon-Hahm looked down at the pathetic creature in disgust.

"Hey there, are you hungry?" Jung-Woo asked as he let the little dog leap into his arms. "Do you want to meet my date? This is Ghoon-Hahm Go ahead and pet him; he likes everyone." Ghoon-Hahm slowly reached out to pet the dog, but immediately stepped back when the dog started growling and nipping at his fingers.

"Stupid mutt!" Ghoon-Hahm growled back at the cute little dog.

"He's not stupid, he's just a good judge of character." Jung-Woo said as he held the small dog protectively

"Are you trying to say I'm not a good person?"

"Exactly."

"Why you little piece of …" Ghoon-Hahm stopped when he saw a strand of black hair poking up from the bushes. "You're right, I am a bad person, but I'm trying to change that." Ghoon-Hahm said giving Jung-Woo a large smile. He hopped Que-Min was watching and listening from her spot in the bushes.

"Whatever." Jung-Woo rolled his eyes as he set the small dog down and opened up a can of dog food. The greedy little dog immediately began wolfing down the can. Ghoon-Hahm took his chances and grabbed Jung-Woo pulling the small blond into his arms. He was surprised how comfortable it felt to hold someone and he imagined how Que-Min would feel in his arms.

"Eep, your squeezing me too tight," Jung-Woo whined. Ghoon-Hahm pulled away as he heard a sigh of disappointment from the bushes.

"I have to get home, so we should leave. My Mom wants me home by eight." Ghoon-Hahm said as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"Mom?"

"Yes, I know it's hard to believe, but I have a Mom.

"Ok then we probably better head home."

000

Que-Min couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. It appeared that Jung-Woo and Ghoon-Hahm were on a date. She hadn't meant to pry on the intimate moment, but she was afraid Ghoon-Hahm was going to beat Jung-Woo up again. She had never really thought of the two boys together, but when she saw Ghoon-Hahm embrace Jung-Woo, she had to admit it brought new ideas into her mind.

She watched as the two boys began to walk away and quickly followed behind them. She ducked behind the trees and bushes as she followed them home. Silently she ducked behind a nice set of shrubs near Jung-Woo's apartment as she watched Ghoon-Hahm say his goodbyes. _Kiss him_, Que-Min pleaded as she watched Jung-Woo tilt his head back and close his eyes. Ghoon-Hahm stared at him nervously as though he wasn't sure what to do.

"Um, I don't kiss on the first date." Ghoon-Hahm said nervously as he looked at Jung-Woo's lips. "Well, I guess I'll come over Friday at seven and we can eat the leftovers and watch a movie." Ghoon-Hahm's voice rang out loudly and Jung-Woo finally opened his eyes.

"Ok," Jung-Woo said with disappointment.

Que-Min maid a mental note that she would have to bring her camera with her Friday night. She noticed Jung-Woo's sigh of disappointment as Ghoon-Hahm walked off. It was cute how he tried to get Ghoon-Hahm to kiss him.

000

"He actually wanted me to kiss him at the end of the date." Ghoon-Hahm shivered in revolution.

"Man, what a little queer." Der Jay said as he kicked his feet up on the table.

"Excuse me, but I don't like that term." Yeong Joon said threateningly as he slapped Der Jay upside the head.

"He's not worth it." Jin Lee said quietly from the other side of the table. "You should have kissed him back, especially since you knew Que-Min was watching."

"But I've never kissed a girl. It doesn't seem right that my first kiss is by a guy and my arch nemesis. I don't even know if I can kiss a guy." Ghoon-Hahm could feel his face turning red with embarrassment at emitting it to his gang.

"Aww, Ghoon-Hahm's never kissed anyone that's so cute," Jin Lee teased. He leaned over the table and gave Yeong Joon a quick kiss on the lips. They both stared at each other lovingly.

"Gross!" Won Hee shouted as he looked away in disgust.

"Oh, man, I just can't see myself doing that with Jung-Woo," Ghoon-Hahm muttered.

"Well, you better get used to it if you plan on fooling Que-Min, and breaking Jung-Woo's heart." Jin Lee said as he pecked Yeong Joon on the lips again.

"Why don't you watch us, and that way you can become more comfortable with seeing two guys together?" The normally quiet Yeong Joon piped up.

"Well, boss, look at the time, I have to leave." Der Jay shouted out as he made a beeline for the door.

"Yeah, me too." Won Hee said as he ran out after Der Jay leaving Ghoon-Hahm alone.

"Man this is so gay." Ghoon-Hahm growled as he watched his two gang members lock lips passionately.

TBC


	3. Boys Interrupted

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Lee Young Yuu

****

Warning: This story will contain non-graphic male/male pairings. If you don't like, don't read.

****

Author's Note: Based off the first three mangas of _Kill Me Kiss Me. _Please review. Thanks.

****

Sitting on the Fence

Boys Interrupted

"Do we have to invite him?" Kun groaned as he plopped down in his desk.

"Hey, I'm not happy about this either, but Tae wants him to come along. If we don't ask him I'll be in trouble," Ga-Woon said.

"Well, if he's going I'm out. The kid is weird."

"You're going! You have to, or I'll be sad." Ga-Woon pleaded as he leaned back on a desk across from Kun.

Que-Min sat quietly as she observed the two boys from a few seats back. Man, would they be sexy together, but they could never beat out Ghoon-Hahm and Jung-Woo she thought. Her eyes lit up as soon as Jung-Woo strolled into the classroom. He was so beautiful and he didn't even know it. Que-Min still had feelings for him, but she would be willing to give him up for a little man on man action.

"Hey, Jung-Woo, come here." Ga-Woon said waving the blond towards them.

"Oh, man," Kun groaned putting his head in his hands.

"What?" Jung-Woo asked as he made his way towards his cousins boyfriend.

"Tae wants to know if you want to hang out with us this Friday?"

"Tell Tae I'm sorry, but some other time. I have a date Friday night," Jung-Woo explained. With that he turned and made his way towards his seat leaving the two boys dumbfounded.

"No, way! Even that loser has a girlfriend. Is there something wrong with me?" Kun said as he combed his fingers through his long blonde locks.

"He has a girlfriend? Tae didn't mention anything about it." Ga-Woon had a look of concentration as he racked his brain trying to remember if Tae had mentioned it.

"Well, at least we don't have to drag him along."

"Yeah, now there's only one third wheel." Ga-Woon smirked down at Kun who wasn't sharing in his humor.

Que-Min nearly shrieked when Jung-Woo said he was going on a date Friday night. He didn't say he was hanging out with someone, but instead he had called it a date. She wasn't sure if Jung-Woo really liked Ghoon-Hahm, but if he was willing to give up hanging out with his cousin and two sexy guys he must be head over heals. Que-Min couldn't wait until Friday. This week she hadn't gotten much sleep due to the many fantasies that featured Jung-Woo and Ghoon-Hahm. She sighed as the bell rang signaling that class had started.

000

Ghoon-Hahm was stuffed after helping Jung-Woo finish off the leftovers. Now they were both sprawled out on the couch watching _Spider Man_. He loved the movie but had seen it a hundred times. His attention wasn't on the movie, but instead on the window from where he knew Que-Min was peeking in at them. He sighed trying to stretch out on the couch without taking up any of Jung-Woo's space.

"You can spread out more if you want." Jung-Woo said as he stood up and stretched.

"Ok." Ghoon-Hahm said as he spread out across the couch. Jung-Woo smiled down at him thn laid down across the length of the couch with Ghoon-Hahm.

"Put your arm around me, and then we'll both be more comfortable." Ghoon-Hahm awkwardly put his arms around Jung-Woo's slim waist. He shuddered when it brought back memories of Jin-Lee and Yeong-Joon panting and moaning as they rubbed up against each other. It was beyond him how simple kissing had led to… to that Ghoon-Hahm thought as he shook in disgust. But the most surprising thing was that he had actually stayed and watched them. He had been asking himself why he hadn't left. Not that it was his fault, he hadn't asked them to take it past kissing. Jung-Woo sighed as he pulled him closer and tried to shake off the disturbing memories.

000

Ghoon-Hahm's eyes fluttered open when he felt a hand on his cheek. He looked up to meet the sky blue eyes of Jung-Woo.

"Movie's over." Jung-Woo whispered into Ghoon-Hahm's ear. He looked toward the screen to see the credits rolling. How long had he been asleep, and was Que-Min still outside watching them he wondered.

"Oh." Ghoon-Hahm stuttered uncomfortable with the close proximity of Jung-Woo.

"So, now what?" Jung-Woo asked as he batted his long lashes at him.

"I don't know. We could watch another movie," he suggested.

"I have a better idea." Jung-Woo said seductively as he closed his lips around Ghoon-Hahm's.

"Mmm." Ghoon-Hahm moaned as he reluctantly returned the kiss. It didn't matter that it was Jung-Woo, Ghoon-Hahm had to admit he liked it. He ran his fingers threw the silky blonde locks as he pulled Jung-Woo into a deeper kiss. He felt a hand sliding up his chest as he slid his tongue into his mouth. It was too much; Ghoon-Hahm couldn't think as he felt the heat racing through his body.

"Ghoon-Hahm." Jung-Woo panted as he broke away from their kiss. Ghoon-Hahm heard a shudder come from the open widow and was happy to hear Que-Min was still there and enjoying this as much as they were. He pulled Jung-Woo back into the kiss as he laid on his back pulling Jung-Woo on top of him. Jung-Woo moved against him as his hand started exploring him.

"Jung-Woo!" Ghoon-Hahm gasped in surprise as he felt a hand unzip and slip into his pants.

"Jung-Woo! What the hell are you doing?" An angry feminine voice rang out.

Ghoon-Hahm looked up to see a female version of Jung-Woo and two stunned boys behind her. He recognized them as Kun and Ga-Woon who were both active members of a well known gang. He hoped they wouldn't recognize him, but then again his reputation did proceed him.

"How'd you get in?" Jung-Woo shouted as he rolled off of him.

"I used the spare key outside," Tae shouted back.

"Man, I need to find a different place for that." Jung-Woo muttered under his breath.

"I came over here, because I didn't believe Ga-Woon and Kun really asked you to come with us," Tae spat.

"Well, as you can see they were right. So, if you don't mind I'd like to get back to it." Jung-Woo said in a loud voice. Ghoon-Hahm was surprised to see the normally stoic boy getting upset.

"It's ok, I should leave anyway." Ghoon-Hahm said nervously as he got up from the couch, and zipped up his pants. Tae gasped getting her first good look at him.

"Ghoon-Hahm!" Three surprised voices said in unison.

"You're the one who put Jung-Woo in the hospital." Tae screamed as she ran towards him knocking him down with one punch.

"Stop, Tae!" Jung-Woo cried as Tae jumped onto him and began pummeling him. Ghoon-Hahm tried pushing the irate girl off of him, but she was too strong.

"I'm going to kick your ass!" Tae howled as she grabbed him by the hair and pulled.

"Oww, stop," Ghoon-Hahm cried. He couldn't believe he was getting beat up by a pint size girl who had the strength of an elephant.

"Stop!" Another female voice rang out from the doorway. He looked up to see Que-Min push her way past Kun and Ga-Woon. She quickly grabbed Tae and put her into a head lock. Tae struggled her fists still flying, but Que-Min was by far stronger.

"I don't want to have to hurt you, so please stop," Que-Min pleaded.

"Who are you? You look familiar." Jung-Woo said as he looked at Que-Min in confusion.

"Her name is Que-Min and she's in our class. She's the one who sits in the back corner and salivates over you." Kun explained.

"I do not salivate over him!"

"Whatever you say stalker," Kun taunted.

"Better watch out pretty boy, because I doubt you'll get any modeling jobs with a broken nose," Que-Min threatened.

"Everyone just calm down. Tae, this really isn't any of our business." Ga-Woon tried to reason with his girlfriend.

"That's right. I didn't say anything when you started dating Ga-Woon. Even though I didn't like him and he made high school a living hell for me. I still didn't say anything, because I knew you liked him." Jung-Woo cried wiping the tears away as they rolled down his face.

"Don't cry, Jung-Woo, I'm sorry. It's just he really hurt you. I was scared, but if you really like him, I'll step down, but if he hurts you, I will kill him." Tae sounded defeated as she looked into her cousin's eyes. Que-Min consciously loosened her grip on Tae.

"Sorry, I hope this doesn't make us enemies," Que-Min said to Tae.

"No, its ok I needed to be restrained or I would have beat the bastard to death!"

"We should leave," Ga-Woon said quietly. Kun and Tae nodded in agreement as they made there way out the door.

****

TBC


	4. Thank Goodness for Boxers

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Lee Young Yuu

Warning: This story will contain non-graphic male/male pairings. If you don't like, don't read.

Author's Note: Based off the first three mangas of _Kill Me Kiss Me. _Please review. Thanks.

Dedicated to: Birthday Girl. I hope you really enjoy this chapter, because I typed it up just for you and your split personality. Happy birthday!

Sitting on the Fence:

Thank Goodness For Boxers

"Are you ok?" Que-Min asked as she leaned over Ghoon-Hahm. His eye was blackened, and his lip was swollen. She couldn't really blame Tae for beating him up. The girl was just being protective of her cousin.

"Ugh," Ghoon-Hahm groaned in pain.

"Que-Min, right?" Jung-Woo asked as he leaned down over Ghoon-Hahm to help inspect him.

"Yes." Que-Min said gritting her teeth. Couldn't he just remember her once.

"Ugh." Ghoon-Hahm groaned again as he spit some blood out of his mouth.

"We should get him cleaned up. Do you mind helping me?" Jung-Woo said unconcerned with what Que-Min was doing in his apartment.

"Of course I would do anything for you. Um, I mean I would do anything to help Ghoon-Hahm," Que-Min quickly recovered.

"Oww." Ghoon-Hahm groaned as Jung-Woo tried to pull him up. Jung-Woo wasn't strong enough, so Que-Min easily helped lift him up.

"Wow, your strong," Jung-Woo observed.

"Yes, I always have been." She blushed as she dragged Ghoon-Hahm into the bathroom.

"You must really care about Ghoon-Hahm."

"Ghoon-Hahm! Well, maybe," Que-Min contemplated. She had to admit in the past week Ghoon-Hahm had changed.

"I do too, so don't go stealing him away from me." Jung-Woo smiled at her.

"Of course not. I'd never want to break up something so beautiful."

"No!" Ghoon-Hahm muttered as he spit out more blood. "Not what I want."

"The poor boy, it looks like my cousin knocked him senseless." Jung-Woo said as he treated the bruises.

"You know I think he's sexy when he's defenseless like this." Que-min said sitting Ghoon-Hahm down on the edge of the Tub.

"Yeah, he is," Jung-Woo agreed. He slipped his hands under Ghoon-Hahm's shirt removing it to look for more injuries. Que-Min ran her hands over Ghoon-Hahm's chest to help Jung-Woo inspect for injuries. It was thrilling, she had never really gotten to touch a guy without punching him.

"I'll let you touch him if you want," Jung-Woo offered.

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"Oh no, I won't mind, go ahead and knock yourself out." Jung-Woo said smirking down at the defenseless Ghoon-Hahm. Que-Min took her chances and slowly began exploring Ghoon-Hahm as she pressed her lips to his swollen ones.

000

Ghoon-Hahm had never felt so used in his life. He had always pictured his moments with Que-Min to be romantic and sweet. But what had happened last night was not sweet or romantic. He had been defenseless and near passing out when Que-Min had kissed and explored his body. He had wanted to explore her too, but he couldn't move. The whole time Jung-Woo just sat back and watched in mild interest. They had even talked about their feelings for him deciding Jung-Woo would be the one to have him. Que-Min had decided to just step aside for what she thought was true love.

He wanted to scream his plan was not working out like he wanted it to. Now he was in an unfamiliar bed with a blonde boy soundly sleeping next to him. He slowly turned his head and snorted in disgust as Jung-Woo cuddled up next to him. It was time to tell Jung-Woo the truth he couldn't go on living a lie.

"Good morning." Jung-Woo smiled as his eyes fluttered opened.

"You didn't touch me while I was sleeping." Ghoon-Hahm said as he pulled down the covers relieved to see they were both dressed. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw they were both wearing their boxers.

"I wouldn't do that to you."

"Yeah, but you'll let someone else molest me." Ghoon-Hahm spat as he felt his swollen lip throb.

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"What?" Ghoon-Hahm asked in surprise.

"You know, Que-Min. How stupid do you think I am? I noticed her the whole time and I also noticed how you always became more intimate with me when she was watching us.

"You knew the whole time, and yet you went along with it?" Ghoon-Hahm stared at him with his mouth hanging open.

"Yes, I thought it was funny that you would do anything to get her attention. Plus you're not a bad looking guy, so it was easy for me to play along. It's too bad though, I told her you're mine. She agreed not to get in the way of our relationship," Jung-Woo smirked.

"You prick. You did all that just to get back at me for using you!"

"Yes, but I too had other motives. Did you see the jealous look in Kun Kang's eyes when he saw us together." Jung-Woo said happily as he snuggled closer to Ghoon-Hahm.

"No, I didn't." Ghoon-Hahm thought back to the stunned expression on Kun and Ga-Woon's faces. "I'd say your cousin was the only one who looked jealous. Man she was a freak."

"You take that back. Kun was jealous." Jung-Woo shouted as he jabbed at Ghoon-Hahm's bruised ribs.

"Oww," Ghoon-Hahm gasped pushing the blond away. He was going to ask Jung-Woo why he didn't defend his cousin, but then thought better of it. "Ok, he was jealous," Ghoon-Hahm rolled his eyes.

"I have a plan on how we can both get what we want." Jung-Woo said calming down slightly.

"No way am I going to follow anything you have planned."

"Oh, and your plans have worked out brilliantly," Jung-Woo teased as he ran a hand soothingly over his bruised chest.

"Fine, just tell me what your damn plan is." Ghoon-Hahm said in defeat.

000

Que-Min looked at the note in confusion as she walked into a the restaurant. She wondered why Jung-Woo and Ghoon-Hahm would want her to meet them.

"Que-Min over here!" Jung-Woo shouted and waved her over to the booth where Ghoon-Hahm and him were seated next to each other. Her heart beat faster as she sat across from Ghoon-Hahm. She could feel her face flush as she remembered touching and kissing him the night before.

"Hi," Ghoon-Hahm grinned at her. She sighed in relief to see he wasn't mad at her, but instead seemed happy to see her.

"Kun should be here soon." Jung-Woo said with excitement.

"He probably won't come," Ghoon-Hahm muttered.

"Oh, he'll come I made the letter from Ga-Woon, so I know he'll show up. He wouldn't want to disappoint his precious friend," Jung-Woo spat bitterly.

"Why is Kun coming?" She asked in confusion.

"Speak of the devil there he is." Ghoon-Hahm said as he pointed to the beautiful male specimen.

"Kun, over here." Jung-Woo said giving Kun a blank star. Que-Min was amazed by how easily Jung-Woo could go from excitement to a pokerface. Kun slowly made his way towards them and sat down nest to her.

"Where's Ga-Woon?" Kun demanded as he looked around at all of them.

"He's not coming." Jung-Woo said in a monotone voice.

"Why not?" Kun snapped impatiently as he leaned back in his seat.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is why the two of you are here. Ghoon-Hahm and I don't really like each other. We were just trying to get you guys' attention." Que-Min's heart beat faster. Jung-Woo was trying to get her attention!

"Yes, I'd love to date you Jung-Woo." Que-Min squealed with delight.

"He wasn't talking to you, moron. I think Ghoon-Hahm is the who wants you. But why the hell would you think you could get me by making out with another man?" Kun asked Jung-Woo as he stood up from the booth. "I'm not gay and even if I were, you'd be my last choice." With that Kun left. Jung-Woo's lower lip began to quiver and his eyes welled up with tears.

"You don't need him Jung-Woo he's an idiot. Ghoon-Hahm and I will make you forget all about him." She said as she leaned across the table and kissed him on the lips.

"What," Ghoon-Hahm protested.

"Don't worry I wont leave you out." Que-Min promised as she leaned over to kiss him too. "So, what do you say boys?" She panted as she pulled away from Ghoon-Hahm. Both boys looked at each other and shrugged.

"Ok," both boys said in unison. And that simple word made Que-Min the happiest girl in the world.

000

"Hey boss, so did you finally get that Que-Min?" Dar Jay asked as he dealt out another round of cards.

"Yes," Ghoon-Hahm flushed.

"Glad to see we could be of assistance." Jin Lee said as he leaned over and kissed Yeong Joon.

"Hey, stop that." Won Hee said in revulsion. "So, boss, tell us about it."

Ghoon-Hahm didn't want to talk about it. He couldn't believe he had agreed to go home with Jung-Woo and Que-Min. It had been the best night of his whole life, but he still wasn't comfortable with it. He never would have imagined that he would be able to enjoy the best of both worlds.

"This is Ghoon-Hahm's hang out." Que-Min chirped as she dragged Jung-Woo in after her. "Ah, there you are, Ghoon-Hahm. Jung-Woo and I grew disturbed when we woke up and you weren't there."

"What?" Dar Jay, Won Hee, and Jin Lee gasped in unison as they stared at Ghoon-Hahm in shock.

"Well, I guess our little private lesson did come in handy," Yeong Joon winked at a bright faced Ghoon-Hahm.

**Complete**

A/N: I am sorry to say this is the last chapter of this fic., but I wanted to keep it pg-13. I do plan to write more K2 fics soon.


End file.
